Pasado y presente La unión y choque de dos eras
by Deckso
Summary: Nuestra historia se remonta siete años después de la catástrofe ocasionada por el Team flare en Kalos. Nuestro protagonista originario de esta región, después de siete años de ausencia en las batallas logra retomar su pasión, pero el pasado seguirá persiguiéndolo. -Nombre opcional-


**Todo el universo pokémon le pertenecen a Pokémon company así como a su creador Satoshi Tajiri.  
** **Ésta obra es con el único fin de entretener a base de algo conocido dándole una historia totalmente nueva.**

 **Antes que nada les quiero pedir que si quieren que esto continúe dejen algún comentario o hagan algo que a mi me demuestre que hay un interés grande, ya que esto solo lo hago en mi tiempo libre y solo para pasar el tiempo, es algo que quiero terminar por mi mismo, si ustedes gustan se los puedo compartir, por ello les pido un comentario o cualquier cosa que me haga ver que les gustaría seguir leyendo.  
**

* * *

Capitulo 1 / Un recuentro fortuito, comienza la redención del maestro.

En nuestro mundo habitan singulares criaturas que son denominadas como "Monstros de Bolsillo" o "Pocket monster" abreviándolo como "Pokémon" ; viven en océanos, en tierra, aire, nuestro mundo es el ecosistema donde estas criaturas algunas adorables, otras monstruosas, pero así como hay millones de especies, también se encuentras aquellos Pokemon que son únicos en su especie, cuidadores del equilibro, del balance entre la vida y la muerte, así como del agua y del fuego, tierra, planta, todos estos denominados como "pokemon legendarios" , únicos en su especie.  
Nuestra aventura da paso en una casa en la majestuosa ciudad Luminalia en la gran región de Kalos.

―¡Mamá, ya me voy! ―Nuestro héroe de cabellos negros, sonrisa enorme y ojos azules como el mismísimo reflejo del agua gritó a su progenitora indicando su salida; hoy era el gran día, el día en que retomaría su sueño de ser maestro Pokémon, después de 6 largo años este había recobrado la pasión y diversión que se sentía batallar junto a las monstros de bolsillo, pero, la historia de nuestro singular héroe no comienza aquí, si no, da lugar hace dos semanas, en el colegio más grande de la ciudad Luminalia; el instituto de investigadores Pokemon.

―Dan. ―Aquí―Roselia―Aquí―La profesora de la clase 2-B del curso de segundaria se mantenía pasando lista, siendo los alumnos quienes contestaban con un tranquilo "aquí" ―Nathaniel…..Nathaniel. ―Una, dos veces llamó por su nombre al chico de cabellos negros, este descansaba con suma tranquilidad sobre su pupitre, apoyando su frente en sus antebrazos los cuales utilizaba como almohadas. ―¡NATHANIEL! ―Desesperada la profesora grito el nombre de su alumno. ―Aquí―Contestó perezoso el chico.  
―Bien…Chicos, atención, les tengo una sorpresa. ―Anunció la educadora logrando captar la atención de casi todos sus estudiantes, a excepción de Nat. ―Como sé que han estado trabajando duro, mañana tendremos un pequeño descanso, pero eso no significa que no tengamos clase. ―Antes de la aclaración los alumnos habían estallado en euforia al saberse ya libre de la escuela, gran decepción fue la que se llevaron―Mañana todos traerán a un pokemon y tendremos unos encuentros amistosos, si, tendremos batallas. ―"Batallas" esa había sido la palabra clave que hizo levantar levemente la mirada a Nat, no era interés, no era emoción, si no era una sensación rara que se revolvía en su estómago la que lograba percibir cuando aquella palabra era escuchada; contrario a los demás alumnos que estallaron de alegría al poder presumirse que clase y que tipo de pokemon traerían a la escuela. ―Antes de que cierto señorito diga algo, déjenme decirles que es obligatorio ya que esa será parte de su evaluación. ―A pesar de hace unos segundos no tener una mirada fija en algún estudiante, al dar una última aclaración su mirar se centró en nuestro joven héroe ―¿Quedó entendido, Nathaniel?  
―Si. ―Simple y seca respuesta dio el adolescente. ―Bien, entonces pueden retirarse. ―  
Ruido y más ruido, bancas moverse, arrastrarse y murmullos de conversaciones destruyeron el ambiente que el pelinegro había creado.  
―Mañana te destrozare, Nat, ahora si que no te puedes escapar. ―Mencionó el brabucón del grupo. ¿Razones? ¿Era más popular? ¿Era más apuesto?¿Era mejor que él? No, era cuestión de rivalidades aun de niños, inexplicables, sin sentido y sin razón alguna, solo con la vaga excusa de "No me gusta como se ve". Torpes y aniñadas excusas.  
Después de algunos segundos llenos de ruidos Nat se volvió a envolver en su aura de soledad y paz, siendo ahora perturbado por la profesora.  
―Nat, por favor, no falles en lo de mañana, si no tienes un pokémon yo ―No terminó su frase ya que el joven la interrumpió―Maestra, es muy amable, pero yo ya tengo un pokémon y tranquilícese, trataré de hacer lo mejor posible. ―  
Después de aquel incidente indeseado Nat comenzó su caminata hacía la salida de la institución, paso a paso, con un ritmo lento y constante se pudo visualizar al chico fuera de la escuela pasado algunos minutos, aún más minutos fueron suficientes para estar en su hogar, alejado de la sociedad, el autobús siempre era la opción ideal para ir a su casa.  
―¿Cómo te fue hoy, cariño? ―Preguntó su progenitora al verlo pasar el marco de la puerta de entrada. ―Todo bien, mamá. ―Sin ganas se sacó los zapatos entrando por fin a su hogar, el lugar donde podía estar tranquilo y sin que nadie lo molestara; avanzó con paso lento dejando a su madre atrás―Hijo….Alguien te ha extrañado. ―Mencionó su madre como último recurso haciéndolo detener su andar, estaba por subir el primer escalón, pero por la intriga decidió seguir escuchando. ―Están en el patio. ―"¿Están?" dicha incógnita rondo su cabeza algunos momentos; no era alguien impulsivo, si fuera así él estaba seguro que saldría corriendo para ver de quien se trataba, pero en su caso camino con tranquilidad hacía el patio, no llegando a salir, si no manteniéndose frente a la puerta que daba al lugar, logrando distinguir dos figuras, una estaba claro que era su compañero, pero la segunda figura que mantenía una mano sobre la más pequeña, era una figura de una chica. Sin dudarlo más giro el picaporte y salió al patio siendo cegado por algunos momentos por la luz del foco arriba de él.  
―Oh… ¡Nat! ―Gritó la figura femenina haciéndolo recobrar la vista. Era ella, no su vecina, no su amiga de la infancia, si no su ex acompañante de uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos, una viaje que no quería recordar, pero eso era historia a parte; recobrando una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a avanzar hacia la figura, para su sorpresa esta fue más rápido y sin poder reaccionar Nat ya se encontraba entre los brazos de la fémina. ―Eres tú… de verdad eres tú. ―Entre suaves sollozos la chica escondió su rostro en el pecho del más alto quien por mera inercia también había acabado abrazándola.  
―Hola, Danielle. ―Habló en un susurró no queriendo interrumpir la paz de la chica.  
Sin incomodidad ni siquiera cansancio, los jóvenes adolescentes se mantuvieron unidos en un fraternal y cálido abrazo de reencuentro.  
―¿No me invitaras a pasar? ―Le cuestionó la fémina al sentir los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo.  
―Ya estás adentro, no tengo que invitarte a pasar. ―Contestó divertido, tratando de romper poco a poco el abrazo; una vez separados la pareja de jóvenes iba a entrar a la casa, sin embargo Nat con la excusa de querer aire fresco se mantuvo unos momentos más afuera, aprovechando para hablar con la otra silueta, la silueta de un pequeño perro amarillo que se vio mostrando conforme caminaba hacía su dueño. ―Jolteon ¿Cómo estás amigo? ―Colocándose de cuclillas Nat comenzó a acariciar la pequeña cabeza del pokémon ―¿Sabes? Mañana tendrás que acompañarme a la escuela―Antes de seguir pudo notar como su compañero mostraba una expresión de confusión. ―La profesora quiere que todos tengamos unas amistosas batallas pokemon―De inmediato el pokemon de tipo eléctrico cambió su expresión a una de determinación cosa que su dueño no imito, Nat continuaba con su rostro sin emoción alguna. Al ver como su entrenador no compartía sus energías comenzó a cargar levemente un poco de estática dándole suaves toques a su amo y amigo―Jolte…―Por segunda vez miraba su compañero, eran tan opuestos en esos momentos todo lo contrario a hace algunos años. ―Ganaremos ¿Si? ―Fingiendo una sonrisa y empuñando su mano se enderezó dejando como siempre preocupado a su compañero, quien lo siguió al interior de la casa.  
Dentro del hogar de Nat se podía observar como la familia, constituida por solo su madre y él, más su invitada especial, Danielle, se encontraban cenando amenamente siendo entretenidos dos de las tres personas por las historias de la fémina menor había comenzado a contar.  
―El profesor Oak me había avisado que estabas aquí en Kalos y como era una región a la que no había venido, decidí tomar el primer vuelo hacía acá, pero, por lastima ese vuelo fue el último y por eso llegue tan noche. ―Explicó la chica todo con una sonrisa, otro lado opuesto a la actitud del único hombre en el lugar, no le desagradaba, al contrario, le gustaba demasiado tener a alguien con ella cerca de él, le hacía recordar cosas buenas, cosas que realmente le hacían feliz.  
―Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue en la liga de Kanto? ―Fue el turno de hablar de la progenitora de Nat.  
―¿Eh? Oh… Bueno, había rivales muy fuertes y lamentablemente quede solo hasta las semifinales.  
―¿De qué hablas? Eso es llegar muy lejos. ―Intervino el pelinegro sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres.  
―Nat, pero yo hubiera preferido ser la campeona de Kanto, esa era mi m..  
―¿Y a qué costo eres campeón? ¿Dañando a tus pokémon? ―Duras y frías palabras soltó el chico, quien nuevamente había adquirido esa aura solitaria. Su madre no contenta con su actitud estaba a punto de reprocharle, pero su hijo fue mi rápido, éste se había levantado e ido del comedor, seguido de su fiel Jolteon.  
―Danielle, perdónalo, él… aún no lo supera. ―Como era de esperarse el afecto de su madre hablo defendiendo a su pequeño hijo.  
―Aún no , eh.  
Media noche marcaba el reloj de la habitación, Nat estaba sumergido en su mundo, no quería sentir nada, no quería recordar nada, quería seguir viviendo en su mundo tranquilo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era una vida patética y conformista, si bien había grandes motivos sobre su descendente actitud, eso había pasado seis años atrás, y no podía dejarlo como un fragmento más.  
Con el corazón en la mano la invitada de la familia entró a la habitación de su amigo―¿Nat? ―Musitó lo suficientemente alto para captar la atención del susodicho. ―¿Podemos hablar? ―Pidió mientras con lentos pasos se iba acercando a la cama en donde se encontraba recostado el pelinegro, por un momento Nat volteó a ver a su ahora compañera observando detenidamente sus facciones, una cara linda, tierna, con unos ojos marrón oscuro, profundos, pero bonitos, un largo cabello hasta un poco arriba de la cintura iluminado lo suficiente para notar como sus mechones se teñían de un suave todo dorado. Perdido en la apariencia femenina no se dio cuenta de que esta ya se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama.  
―Dime. ―Se dignó a responder el chico imitando la posición de su amiga, tomando lugar a su lado; podía notar sus ropas de dormir, a pesar de tener 17 años ésta todavía parecía una niña, ya que su pantalones y camisa eran adornadas con flores y lo que parecían ser unicornios, por un lado le agrado el hecho de que no cambiara, pero también sabía que debía madurar al menos en algunos aspecto, aunque sintiera que ella era incluso más madura que él.  
―Aún no lo superas, eh…Charizard… a él no le gustaría verte de esa manera. ―Había tocado su fibra más sensible, es que con un suave viento podría ser rasgada, la herida volvía a abrirse. ―Nunca me contaste ―Y otra vez, sin querer ser grosero, la interrumpió.  
―No fui lo suficientemente fuerte… si tan solo…. Sin tan solo hubiera tenido más experiencia, si yo… si yo fuera un buen entrenador…―Con una voz entrecortada y llena de sentimiento, llegando a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. ―Si hubiera sido más fuerte…  
―Nat no es tu culpa, él.. ―Sabía que no debía interrumpirlo en esa clase de pláticas tan profundas, más porque desahogarse era lo mejor en esos casos, algo que no pudo hacer en su momento el chico, lo que no se esperaba era ser callada con un grito―  
―Sin tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte… él… ¡ÉL ESTARÍA CONMIGO AHORA! ―No conteniéndose más estallo en llanto cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos para evitar pasar más vergüenza de la que estaba pasando, pero para su fortuna su amiga lo abrazo con fuerza haciendo que se hundiera su rostro en su pecho y ahí llorar libremente.  
Seis de la mañana marcaba el despertador, seis y diez su reloj, media noche su reloj natural, y su cuerpo, su cuerpo se mantenía aplastado por la presencia de la chica que la noche anterior le había acompañado y lo había hecho pasar momentos duros, si bien no fue muy larga su conversación y no fue del todo profunda, sintió que una parte de él estaba más ligera, se sentía un poco mejor, pero para su mala fortuna eso se había terminado al despertar en la mañana. Sin querer despertar a su amiga la dejo sobre la cama cubierta con una cobija, mientras él tomaba unas cuantas prendas para poder adentrarse en el baño, acción que hizo minutos más tarde.  
Refrescante y tranquila fue su ducha, despejando su mente por ese tiempo al no pensar en absolutamente nada, ahora comenzaría de nuevo a evitar su triste realidad, lo que no sabía era que ese día sería el comienzo de su redención como entrenador pokémon.

Nuestro héroe con rumbo a su destino comenzó a tambalear en sus pensamientos actuales, chocando con los pasados y haciendo una mezcla sumamente extraña, no podía pensar tanto, no podía esquivar siempre, entonces ¿Cuál era su respuesta? Todo se resolvería al estar en clase, esa clase que tantos bostezos le entregaba ahora se situaba en el pequeño campo de batallas pokémon que se había construido en el patio.


End file.
